vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogg-Saron
|-|True form= |-|Sara= Summary Yogg-Saron is one of the four Old Gods of Azeroth. They are parasitic eldritch horrors who are physical manifestations of the Void. Created by the void lords in order to find and corrupt slumbering titan world-souls. They were defeated and sequestered by the armies of the titans during the world's primordial ages. Upon its fall at the hands of the titan-forged army created by the pantheon countless millennia ago, Yogg-Saron was imprisoned inside the titan complex of Ulduar within the depths of what would become the continent of Northrend. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''5-B, 2-B via environmental destruction Name: Yogg-Saron "Hope's End", The Lucid Dream, The Monster In Your Nightmares, The Beast With a Thousand Maws, The Fiend of a Thousand Faces, The God of Death, That Which Must Not Be Named, Sara (avatar) Origin: Warcraft Gender: Genderless (Regarded as Male. His Avatar is Female) Age: Unknown (One of the oldest beings in the universe) Classification: Old God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 5, and 7. The Old Gods do not die, do not live, and reside outside the cycle of life), Large Size, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation (Old Gods exist as physical manifestations of the Void: a dark vampiric force driven to devour all energy and twist creation inward to feed upon itself), Mind Manipulation (Responsible for the warping of Hodir's mind), Curse Manipulation (Created the curse of flesh, which would gradually weaken the Titan-Forged and strip them of their immortality), Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Haunted Loken with fevered dreams, gradually drifting him into despair and causing his actions to be more compulsive. Responsible for the corrupting of the Emerald Dream into the Emerald Nightmare), Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Simply being exposed to its blood, a portion of its corruption, or even presence is enough to drive individuals insane), Causality Manipulation (The Old Gods are responsible for the time anomalies which had caused subtle changes to history), Acausality (Type 1. Ultimately unaffected by time anomalies). Resistance to Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the nature of the Emerald Dream) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Vastly superior to Deathwing and Azshara. The sheer size of the entity is such that its' tendrils were buried so deep into the crust of the planet that trying to remove the creature would have caused permanent damage to Azeroth. More powerful than G'huun who threatens to rupture Azeroth like a giant boil), Multiverse level via environmental destruction (Responsible for the corruption of the timeways and could potentially have corrupted the main timeway, which would result in doom and destruction throughout countless universes. Partially responsible for the corruption of the Emerald Dream, which is realm that exists alongside the universe, surreal to human minds, and where time and distance is ever changing. If the Black Empire containing all four Old Gods of Azeroth were to rise, or if one of the Old Gods’s campaigns succeeded, they would bring about the Hour of Twilight, which Nozdormu mentioned, would leave no more timeways left to protect). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, far higher via environmental destruction Durability: At least Planet level Stamina: Unknown Range: Continental melee range (His tendrils can reach all around the continent of Northrend). Multi-Continental with telepathy (His whispers have influenced events all around the globe). Multiversal via environmental destruction. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (He created The Curse of Flesh and The Emerald Nightmare) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadowy Barrier:' Yogg-Saron creates a powerful barrier that protects Yogg-Saron from all attacks and spells *'Lunatic Gaze:' Looking at Yogg-Saron causes enemies to lose sanity *'Brain Link:' Yogg-Saron links the brains of two characters causing them to lose sanity if they are too far away *'Malady of the Mind:' Yogg-Saron inflicts debuff that does damage and causes the target to lose sanity *'Death Ray:' Yogg-Saron fires a slowly moving green beam *'Extinguish All Life:' Yogg-Saron Kills everything near him *'Induce Madness:' Yogg-Saron drives all nearby enemies insane *'Draining Poison:' Yogg-Saron inflicts a debuff that drains mana *'Summoning:' Yogg-Saron summons Faceless ones who explode in Shadow Nova when killed Gallery AdeptColossalHarvestmen-small.gif|Yogg-Saron, Hope's End in Hearthstone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Villains Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Game Bosses Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Shadow Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Blizzard Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users